memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zimna wojna z Dominium
Zimna wojna z Dominium jest to nieoficjalny termin na okres czasu od "oficjalnego" pierwszego kontaktu Federacji z Dominium pod koniec 2370 do wybuchu wojny z Dominium pod koniec 2373. W tym czasie mocarstwa z kwadrantu Alpha Kwadrant i Gamma próbowały destabilizować siebie przez akcje wojskowe. Pierwszy Kontakt 2369 SD 46392.7. Dzięki odkryciu Bajorańskiego korytarza podprzestrzennego statki kosmiczne z Alpha i Beta Kwadrant zaczęły odkrywać Gamma Kwadrant. W 2370 pogłoski o mocarstwie znanym jako Dominium było słychać z kilku źródeł, chociaż były niepotwierdzone. 2370 SD 47962.8 - 47981.4 (data szacunkowa) doszło do pierwszego kontaktu z Dominium przez Benjamin Sisko oficera Starfleet na planecie w Gamma Kwadrant. Ten kontakt nie był przypadkowy, lecz było to ostrzeżenie Dominium. Dominium zaczęło zbieranie danych wywiadowczych o Alpha Kwadrant i statkach przechodzących przez tunel. Dominium atakuje i niszczy kilka statków w Gamma Kwadrant, oraz Bajorańską kolonie na New Bajor. Niedługo później, statek klasy Galaxy U.S.S. Odyssey, NCC-71832 pod dowództwem Kapitana Keogh przybył na stację DS9. U.S.S. Mekong i U.S.S. Orinoco, z wsparciem U.S.S. Odyssey poleciały do Gamma Kwadrant zgodnie z rozkazem Dowództwa Starfleet, aby zbadać zagrożenie ze strony Dominium i podjąć misję ratunkową Komandora Sisko, którego porwali Jem'Hadar. Siły floty zostały zaatakowane przez trzy okręty Jem'Hadar. Statki te były wyposażone w promień polaronowy, który był stanie łatwo przeniknąć osłony statków Starfleet. Gdy uratowano Sisko i odzyskano U.S.S. Rio Grande, NCC-72452 statki Federacji wycofały się, ale statek Jem'Hadar zniszczył U.S.S. Odyssey. (DS9: The Jem'Hadar) W ciągu najbliższych dwóch lat co najmniej trzy kolejne statki Starfleet operujące w Gamma Kwadrant zostały stracone: U.S.S. Maryland, NCC-45109, U.S.S Proxima, NCC-61952, U.S.S. Sarajevo, NCC-38529. (DS9: In Purgatory's Shadow) Wstepny pokój Zniszczenie U.S.S. Odysei spowodowało, że Starfleet zmieniła podejście do Dominium. U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205, okręt Federacji zaprojektowany do walki z Borg został przydzielony do Deep Space 9 z rozkazem odnalezienia Założycieli, aby przekonać ich, że Federacja nie stanowi zagrożenia. Negocjacje z Romulańskim Imperium Gwiezdnym spowodowały wprowadzenie do traktatu Algeron specjalnej umowy pozwalającej Federacji instalacje urządzenia maskującego na U.S.S. Defiant w celu wsparcia misji. W zamian Federacja obiecała udostępnić wszystkie zebrane informacje na temat Dominium. (DS9: The Search, Part I) U.S.S. Defiant z powodzeniem znajduje zmiennokształtnych założycieli, choć próba zawarcia pokoju nie powiodła się. Założyciele okazali się być ksenofobicznym gatunkiem koncentrującym się na gromadzeniu i konsolidacji władzy. Chociaż chęć Założycieli do kontroli nowo poznanych planet w Alpha Kwadrant była oczywista, żadna ze stron jeszcze nie została przygotowana do wojny. W kontekście tej rzeczywistości, zarówno Federacja i Dominium rozpoczyna strategiczne gromadzenie, przygotowując się do zimnej wojny. (DS9: The Search, Part I, Part II) Wyprzedzające Uderzenie :Zobacz też: Bitwa w Mgławicy Omarion W całym Alpha Kwadrant, Dominium zostało uznane za nowe główne zagrożenie, które musi być zażegnane. W tym celu Enabran Tain były szefem Obsidiańskiej Kasty skontaktował się z Romulańskim Tal Shiar, aby utworzyć sojusz do zniszczenia Założycieli. Kiedy Dominium dowiedziało się o sojuszu obie agencje przystępują do ataku prewencyjnego i niszczą planetę Założycieli w mgławicy Omarion. Floty Romulan i Cardassian zostały zbudowane w 2371 i wysłano je do Mgławicy Omarion, Dominium zastawiło tam pułapkę. Pułapka zadziałała, Tal Shiar i Obsidiańska Kasta został osłabiona przestała istnieć w całości. (DS9: The Die is Cast) Intrygi i Manipulacje :Zobacz też: Wojna Klingoni-Cardassianie i Wojna Federacja-Klingoni (2372-73) Dominium przygotowywało się do podboju Alpha Kwadrant, ale nie chciało prowadzić wojny z całym kwadrantem. Tak więc podstęp Dominium, był taki aby zasiać ziarno niezgody wśród potęg Alpha Kwadrant. Wkrótce po incydencie w Mgławicy Omarion, Dominium starało się pogorszyć stosunki pomiędzy Tzenkethi, a Federacją zmuszając Defiant do ataku na przestrzeń Tzenkethi. (DS9: The Adversary) Na początku 2372, jako pośredni skutek incydentu w Mgławicy Omarion, cywilna Rada Detapa obaliła Centralne Dowództwo w rządzie Cardassia Prime. Rada Federacji potępiła ten akt, w odpowiedzi Klingońskie Imperium wycofało się z Porozumienia Khitomer, chwilowo kończy się sojusz między nimi. Klingoni podążali w głąb Cardassiańskiego terytorium, niszcząc dużą część Cardassiańskiej floty i wzmacniając swoją pozycję. Gdy Sisko uratował Cardassiańską Radę Detapa, Klingoni zaatakowali stację, prowadząc kolejną rundę wrogości między Federacją, a Klingońskim Imperium. (DS9: The Way of the Warrior) W międzyczasie Federacja była również w stanie wysokiej podejrzliwości i paranoi. Założycielom udało się przeniknąć na Ziemię, i podjęli próbę zamachu na rząd Federacji w połowie 2372. Próba nie powiodła się, ale napięcia pozostały na wysokim poziomie. (DS9: Paradise Lost) W 2373, napięcie miedzy Federacją i Klingonami o Archanis sektor chwilowo wybuchło w pełną wojnę. Po dowiedzeniu się od szefa ochrony Odo z Deep Space 9, że Kanclerz Gowron prawdopodobnie był zmiennym infiltratorem, Starfleet wysłała zespół prowadzony przez Kapitana Benjamin Sisko w celu ujawnienie Gowron zmiennego. W końcu okazało się, że tak naprawdę został zastąpiony Generał Martok, a tak ten Zmienny używał jego stanowisko do wpływania na Gowron w celu przeprowadzenia inwazji Cardassia i wycofania się z Porozumienia Khitomer. Po tym jak Zmiennokształtny został zabity, Gowron ogłosił zawieszenie broni i powrót Klingońskiego Imperium to stołu negocjacyjnego z Federacją, chociaż nadal miały miejsce sporadyczne potyczki aż do przwrócenia Porozumień Khitomer później tego roku. (DS9: Apocalypse Rising, Nor the Battle to the Strong, By Inferno's Light) Przyczółek Dominium Za destabilizacje Alpha Kwadrant odpowiedzialne było Dominium, które posiadało swoje statki w Alpha Kwadrant poprzez sojusz z Gul Dukatem i Cardassiańską Unią, utworzony w połowie 2373. Natychmiast rozpoczęli wysyłanie floty okrętów wojennych i statków dostawczych przez Bajorański tunel podprzstrzenny do Cardassian. Klingoni nie dając rady walczyć z takim silnym wrogiem, wkrótce zostali zmuszeni do wycofania się z Cardassiańskiej przestrzeni. Dominium zatakowało strefe zdemilitaryzowaną i zniszczyło Maquis. Ze względu, że Dominium zagrażało wszystkim ponownie zostało podpisane Porozumienia Khitomer przez kanclerza Gowrona. Wojna była nieunikniona, a jedynie Sojusz Federacji i Klingonów stanął przeciwko siłom Dominium. (DS9: By Inferno's Light) Cardassiańska Unia w połączeniu z traktatem o nieagresji ze mocarstwami takimi jak Tholianie i Bajoranie, a co najważniejsze intencje Dominium do Romulanan były jasne. Federacja została zmuszona do działania, ale nie mogła podjąć agresywnych działań takich jak atak prewencyjny. Zamiast tego podjęto decyzję o zablokowania tunelu Bajoran, aby zapobiec przybywaniu dalszych posiłków z Gamma Kwadrant. (DS9: Rapture, Call to Arms) Manewr miał zmusic Dominium do ataku, cel został osiągnięty. Dominium zaatakowało Deep Space 9 i próbowało zdezaktywować pole minowe. Gdy pole minowe aktywowało się, Sojusz Federacji i Klingonów wysłał grupę zadaniową do ataku na stocznie Dominium na Torros III. Mimo, że ich misja się powiodła, Dominium ostatecznie wygrało drugą bitwie o Deep Space 9 i konfliktu pomiędzy Federacją, Klingonami, i Dominium stał się poważny. (DS9: Call to Arms) Wojna z Dominium dopiero się rozpoczęła. de:Dominion-Konflikt ja:連邦-ドミニオン冷戦 Kategoria:Cardassiańska Unia Kategoria:Dominium Kategoria:DS9 Kategoria:Klingońskie Imperium Kategoria:Romulańskie Imperium Gwiezdne Kategoria:Zjednoczona Federacja Planet